Das Gesetz der Krieger/6. Gesetz
keine bestimmte Sicht |Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=5. Gesetz |Nachfolger=7. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 6. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Eine stille Nacht" Sicht *Wiesenpelz Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Wühlbart *Lachsstern *Blitzpelz *Nesselpelz *Schlangenzahn *Haferpfote *Sonnenfleck *Unbekanntes, männliches Junges *Unbekanntes Junges *Farnwedel Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Eine Nacht lauschen Sonstige Orte *FlussClan-Lager **Kinderstube *Fluss *Schlucht *Hochfelsen **Ahnentor **Mondstein *Baumgeviert Tiere *Fuchs *Fisch *Kaninchen Heilmittel *Weidenrute *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Knochenbrüche Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Schüler, Anführer, Mentor, Junges, Ältester, Königin *Zeit: Monde, Blattgrüne, Blattleere *Redewendung: "Mäusehirn", "Das weiß jetzt nur der SternenClan" Verweise für "Ein paar Ratschläge von Ampferschweif" Sicht *keine bestimmte Sicht Charaktere *Ampferschweif (im Original Eichhornschweif) *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Feuerstern Sonstige Orte *DonnerClan-Lager **Kinderstube **Hochstein (im Original Hochnase) Tiere *Maus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Königin, Mentor *Redewendung: "etwas auf eigene Pfoten unternehmen", "Möge der SternenClan über dich wachen!" Wissenswertes *Seite 85: Die Überschrift "A Night of Listening" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eine Nacht des Zuhörens/Lauschens/Hörens") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eine stille Nacht" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 57 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 85: Der Satzteil "(...) he was shredding (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die er (gerade) zerkleinerte (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die er gerade zerkaute, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 57 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 85: Der Satzrest "(...) and for once (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 57 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 85: "(...) einen ihrer Hinterläufe hinter sich her." - Vor dem Wort hinter müsste "nutzlos" stehen, da im Original die Rede von uselessly behind ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 87: Der Heilerbau wird fälschlicherweise zwischen den Wurzeln einer alten Weide beschrieben, dabei liegt er auf einer Riedgraslichtung und der Anführer''bau liegt eigentlich stattdessen am beschriebenen Ort. *Seite 87: Der Satz "(...) if he was okay." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ob es ihm gut geht/ob er okay ist/ob er in Ordnung ist.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), ob er wieder gesund wird." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 59 von ''Code of the Clans) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "(...) threaded his way between the reeds that circled his nest and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 87: Der Satz "You've got to get better real soon!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du musst (einfach) bald wieder gesund werden!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Bestimmt geht es dir bald besser!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 59 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 88: "Sonst hört dich jede Katze." Statt eines Punktes müsste hier ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da dies ein Ausruf bzw. eine dringliche Aussage ist (vgl. Seite 60 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 88: Der Satzrest "(...), his gray fur blending into the sun-bleached rock. " fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 60 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 89: Der Satz "May StarClan be waiting for you with answers." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Möge der SternenClan mit Antworten auf dich warten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Hoffentlich hat der SternenClan Antworten für dich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 90: Der Satzteil "(...), as if (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als wären (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), da sie (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 62 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 90: "(...) einen Ort mehrmals prüfen, (...)" - Statt mehrmals müsste es "zweimal" heißen, da im Original die Rede von check out a place twice ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 91: Der Satz "How is that supposed to help?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wie sollte das denn helfen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie sollte ihm das weiterhelfen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt. Zudem ist es nicht kursiv geschrieben, obwohl es eigentlich die Gedanken von Wiesenpelz sind (vgl. Seite 63 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 91: Der Satz "But how does that provide me with (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber wie gibt mir das (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Aber wo waren da (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt. Zudem ist es nicht kursiv geschrieben, obwohl es eigentlich die Gedanken von Wiesenpelz sind (vgl. Seite 63 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 92: Der Satzrest "(...), looking uncertain (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 64 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 94: Der Satz "Meadowpelt stared." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wiesenpelz starrte (vor sich her)/blickte erstaunt (umher).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wiesenpelz stand der Mund offen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 65 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 94: Der Satz "Meadowpelt shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wiesenpelz zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wiesenpelz sah ihn an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 65 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 94: Die Gathering, also Große Versammlung, wurde nur mit Versammlung übersetzt (vgl. Seite 65 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 96-97: In der Originalausgabe gibt Eichhornschweif die Ratschläge zu Kriegerwache im neuen DonnerClan-Lager am See, anstatt Ampferschweif im Alten Wald (vgl. Seite 66 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 96: Die Überschrift "Squirrelflight's Words of Wisdom" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornschweifs Worte der Weisheit") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein paar Ratschläge von Ampferschweif" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 66 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 96: Der Satz "A vigil is the proudest and scariest night (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eine Nachtwache ist die stolzeste und gruseligste/unheimlichste Nacht (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Wache ist die großartigste und aufregendste Nacht (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 66 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 96-97: Die Highledge, also Hochnase, wird im Deutschen mit dem Hochstein ersetzt (vgl. Seite 66-67 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 97: Der Satzrest "(...) game of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 67 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 97: Der Satzteil "They can hear a game going on (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie können ein laufendes Spiel hören, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie hören, wenn irgendwo etwas los ist, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 67 von Code of the Clans) Quellen en:Code of the Clans/Code 6 Kategorie:Verweise